Vision of the future
by pandorazellas
Summary: Sakano has a dream in which his lover leaves him. K x Sakano. Now complete
1. Chapter 1

Hey all!

So this is the first fic I have posted on here I hope you enjoy it.

This is a short piece that I wrote for the RP I'm a member of. I play Sakano in the RP and his lover is K. I don't honestly know why I decided to post this here.

Dunno what else to say, so onto the fic

Sakano awoke from the dream and sat up in bed. He wrapped his arms around himself and silently sobbed, he looked to his left hand side and felt the pain clench at his heart again. K wasn't there with him.

The dream had seemed so real, and it tore Sakano apart. He felt like he had just lived his worst nightmare. Having his love taken away would kill him, he doubt he would feel any reason to live. His mind drifted back to the dream, it had all seemed so wonderful to begin with.

**Dream**

Everything was perfect, the dinner was in the oven keeping warm, the champagne was set in the ice bucket keeping it cool, strawberries and cream were ready in the fridge for desert and the livingroom was bathed in the light of what seemed like a hundred candles. The atmosphere was very romantic, and he had done it all for K. Michael was staying at home with the babysitter this evening, so Sakano decided to prepare Ks favorite meal for him and then spend a romantic evening...just the two of them. He called his lover to make sure he was still okay to come over for "pizza and movie". K said he was just outside in the car and would be up in a moment.

Sakano rushed into the bedroom and stripped himself down to his boxers, he then threw on the deep red silk housecoat and tied the sash around his waist. He heard the door open and K calling for him. Sakano thrust his hand into the housecoat pocket, the little box was still there, he smiled.

The producer made his way to the door leading into the livingroom and leaned against the doorframe, he still hadn't looked up at his lover yet.

"I've been looking forward to this all day my love, finally I have you al..."

The words died in his throat when he looked to see a shocked looking K, holding Michael in his arms.

"Michael! What you doing here? Thought you were with babysitter tonight?" he said in broken English. Sakano pulled the housecoat around himself tighter, making sure he was well covered up.

"The sitter didn't turn up Mr. Sakanu, so Daddy said I could come over to eat pizza with you...Why are you dressed like that Mr. Sakanu?" The boy was suddenly speaking Japanese, Sakano found it strange but was relieved all the same.

He blushed and smiled down at the young boy. "Because I just got out of the bath and haven't gotten dressed yet" he answered

"Oh, so why do you have lots of candles lit?"

"B-because the electric went out and I couldn't see"

Michael walked over to the lightswitch and flicked it on "The lights seem to be working fine now"

"Oh! Well that's good" Sakano exclaimed as he rushed to blow out the candles that sat on the window ledge.

"Daddy I need to go pee-pee!" The boy said before rushing into the bathroom.

Sakano turned to face K, trying so hard not to cry. "K, what happened, why didn't the sitter..."

K cut him off by holding up a hand.

"Sakano...I called the sitter and told her not to come, I've been doing a lot of thinking today"

Sakano felt like the walls were closing in around him, he prayed to god K was thinking good things all day.

"I talked to Michael today, I asked him how he felt about gay people and how he would feel if I was gay. He told me he didn't like _queers_ and that he didn't want two daddies, he wanted a mother"

Sakano winced at the word queers, K said it in such a harsh tone, he sounds almost disgusted.

"So I've decided that I'm going to give Michael a mother, to be more precise I'm going to give Michael his own mother back, I'm moving back to LA again and me and Judy will be getting married again"

Sakano couldn't believe what he was hearing, his heart was shattering

"I quit my job as Bad Lucks manager today, you shall take up that position starting tomorrow"

He couldn't stop the tears now, they streamed steadily down his face.

"It's over Sakano, I don't want to hear from you ever again, I won't have any _queers_ upsetting my son, after all, he is the most important thing to me. He is my world"

Michael came bounding back out of the bathroom and took his fathers hand, K looked down at his son and smiled.

"Come along now Michael, Mr. Sakano doesn't want our company this evening, he wants to be left _alone_"

Suddenly the room was plunged into darkness and Sakano was left alone, sobbing in the middle of nothingness.

**End Dream**

Sakano was sobbing hard now, was his dream a vision? Is this how his relationship with K was going to end? He reached out to his bedside table and picked up his cell phone, with a shaky hand he typed out a small text to K and sent it.

"**_I love you_**"

With that done Sakano buried himself back under the covers and attempted to drift back off to sleep.

Hopefully his next dream would be a little happier

A/N: Well what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review and let me know If you do I'll give you a cookie

holds up a cookie jar

Pandora Zellas


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

K cracked his eyes open and looked up into the darkness, the beep beep beeping was really getting on his nerves. He shut his eyes again and rolled over, burying his face into the plush pillow.

"Sakano! For the love of god shut your phone up"

….No reply. The beep beep beeping continued.

"Sakano! Will you answer your phone already it's keeping me awake"

……Still no reply

K rolled onto his back and pushed himself up onto his elbows. He reached over to smack his lover over the head, but instead of a head his hand made contact with another soft plushy pillow. K blinked a few times before it registered with his brain.

Sakano wasn't here, he was staying at his own apartment tonight…

That wasn't Sakanos phone, it was his own…

K laughed at himself sheepishly and reached over to grab the phone from the bedside table, his eyes widened when I saw his alarm clock. It was 4.15 in the morning.

"Whoever is texting me better have a damn good reason for it" he half growled half muttered. After fighting with his phone for a few seconds, trying to find the right buttons, he finally opened the offending text message.

"**_I love you_**" That was all read.

K smiled and shook his head. "Sakano you silly thing, what on earth are you doing still awake at this time of night?" He quickly keyed a reply into his phone before blowing it a kiss.

"**_I love you too baby, now go to sleep you silly thing xxx_**"

The blonde sat the phone back on the table before opening the little drawer, his hand pushed aside tubes of lube, a pair of handcuffs, a hand gun and a half eaten cheese and pickle sandwich before reaching its goal. He withdrew his hand from the drawer clutching the small black velvet box he was looking for, he stared at it for a few moments before cracking it open. K ran his finger over the thick platinum band that sat inside.

K had to admit he was worried, he was still to have the "_talk_" with Michael about the nature of Sakano and his relationship, as far as Michael was concerned they were just really good friends.

The younger Winchester had moved over to Japan to live with his father over 6 months ago, and as much as he loved his son, his arrival put a lot of stress on his relationship with the producer. He remembered the time Sakano actually went as far as to break things off with him for a while. K had cried for 3 hours straight. He never wanted that to happen again and the day Sakano showed up on his doorstep claiming he couldn't live without him was the day he decided to take things to the next level. Shortly after his lover had left, K went down to the local Ernest and Jones, a very expensive jewelry shop, and purchased the simple platinum ring.

The tapping at his door pulled him away from the thoughts of his lover, K looked up to see his son stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Daddy, I woke up and now I can't get back to sleep, can I sleep in here with you?" he asked. He fidgeted with the hem of his pajama top

K closed the velvet box and sat it back in its drawer to keep it safe, he pulled back the blankets and patted the bed beside him, inviting his son to snuggle up with him. Once Michael was cozy under the covers K decided that maybe now might be a good time for them to have that "_talk_"

"Michael, you like Mr. Sakano don't you?"

"Of course I like Mr. Sakanu daddy" his son stated, rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. K laughed, he loved the way Michael pronounced his lovers name.

"Well…How would you feel if Mr. Sakano was to live with us?" _Take it in baby steps Claude_ he told himself.

"Wow I would love it if Mr. Sakanu lived with us, that means we get to see him every day!" K was happy enough with that response.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way son. You see…" K really didn't know where to begin "...well me and Mr. Sakano have a very special relationship, and we love each other very much" Michael nodded his head, K took this as a sign that he understood "Well daddy loves Mr. Sakano _sooo_ much that he wants to give him a special ring"

Michael suddenly sat up from the bed and gave his father a wide grin. "Does that mean Mr. Sakanu is going to be my second daddy?" he asked, excitement evident in his voice.

K stared at his son in disbelief "Boy you catch on quick don't you? You're clever like your old man!" He ruffled the boys hair, causing him to giggle. "Yes, if Mr. Sakano decided to say yes and wear the special ring then he would be your second daddy…Would you like that?"

"YAY! Mr. Sakanu is going to be my second daddy" The young boy screamed before bouncing around on the bed. K quickly reached out to pull his son back down into an embrace.

"Hearing you say that makes me very happy Michael, but you have to keep it a secret from Mr. Sakano okay? You can't let him know about the special ring" Michael nodded to say okay and curled up into his fathers side. Sleep quickly took over the young Winchester. K smiled down at his son before kissing him on his blonde head and joining him in slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know, if you do i'll give you a cookie

Holds up a jar of cookies

Pandora Zellas


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Sakano glared at the door to his office, he was slowly starting to loose his temper. After Shuichi failed to show up for the rehearsal this morning he dismissed the rest of the band and locked himself in his office for the remainder of the day, thinking that now would be a good time to catch up on that long overdue paperwork. But since the producer stepped foot into the tiny office he had nothing but disruptions in the form of phone calls or the secretary Sakura, who would have more paperwork with her each visit.

The door was knocked again. _twitch_. Sakano slammed the pen he was holding down onto the desk and stood up. _I swear if that's Sakura with more paperwork I'll have her shot_. He threw the door wide open, ready to scream at the person on the other side. He stopped short when a bouquet of roses was thrust into his field of vision. The face of his lover popped out from over the top and gave him a wide grin, Sakano almost felt bad for being angry when he opened the door.

"Well…I couldn't find Shuichi this morning, but when I was on my way to the studio I saw these and couldn't resist" The blonde stepped into the office and shut the door behind him "I love the way your face lights up when I give you flowers"

Sakano reached out and took the rose, holding them close to his chest. K was right, he loved getting flowers from his lover.

"T-thank you Claude" Sakano reached up and placed a gentle kiss on the blondes lips before turning to place the flowers on his desk. He jumped when he left K move up behind him, pressing himself against his back, and wrap his arms around his waist.

"No need to thank me baby, you know I like buying you treats" He could feel Ks hot lips pressed against his neck "and this is nothing compared to the treat you'll be getting this evening". Sakano felt his face warm up slightly, he knew he was bound to be blushing as red as those roses right now. The producer melted into Ks embrace and enjoyed the sweet assault on his neck. "What did I do to deserve this" he practically moaned into the older mans ear.

K moved himself round and sat down on the edge of the desk, he reached over the piles of paperwork to grab the little calendar that was sitting upside down on the corner of the desk. The American examined it for a moment before gasping in mock surprise "My my Sakano, have you not been keeping track of the days?" He ripped several sheets from the calendar before thrusting it into the producers face. The large 3 causing Sakanos eyes to grow wide.

"Why…today be December the third! It's been exactly 2 years since we first started seeing each other, you can't tell me you forgot? My goodness Sakano I'm disappointed that you would forget such an important day in our relationship!"

K was amused at the look on his lovers, it went from shock, to anger and then….tears?

He quickly shifted himself from the desk and pulled the younger man closer "Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on?" He was worried, sure Sakano could spazz out sometimes and have a near heart attack at the slightest thing, but it took a lot to make the man cry.

"I'm so sorry Claude" Sakano sobbed into Ks shoulder "I've been feeling so stressed out lately and I've not been sleeping well, I guess I just lost track of the days. I can't believe I would forget something like that"

K wrapped his arms around his lover and rested his head on his shoulder. "I was only teasing you baby, I know you've been busy recently, though I wasn't aware you were having problems sleeping" He pulled back and wiped the tears away from Sakanos cheeks with his thumb. "That would explain the text message at such a weird hour this morning, I wondered why you were still awake at that time" He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and smiled

"I'll help you de-stress this evening, Michael is going to stay with the sitter tonight so I'm going to make you a nice dinner and then we are going to relax. I'll even have a nice hot bath waiting for you when you arrive" K gave his lover a naughty grin "Be at mine for 7 tonight, I've got a surprise I want to give you first"

-------------------------------------------------------

K checked the food in the oven one more time before throwing off the apron, he grabbed the fancy plates he had from the cupboard and set them down on the table.

"Michael! Motoko is going to be here soon to pick you up, have you got everything ready?" he shouted

Michael came bounding into the kitchen, a little red backpack sat on his back, a wide grin set on his face. "Yup I have everything daddy, I have my pjs and my toothbrush and my hairbrush and underwear and my teddy and my gameboy and….." K laughed as the list went on and on. "You managed to fit all that into that little backpack? I'm impressed, now you be a good boy tonight and not cause Motoko any trouble" The boy nodded to say yes and ran back to the livingroom to watch TV.

K was about to set out the cutlery when the phone rung. He picked the cordless up from the kitchen counter and held up to his ear using his shoulder.

"Bobs crematorium….you kill 'em we grill 'em" He tried not to giggle like an idiot.

"_Mr. K? It's Motoko here, I'm really **really** sorry but I can't take Michael for this evening, my mother fell ill this morning and I totally forgot to call you_"

K nearly dropped the phone in shock, he grabbed it before it could slip and held it firmer to his ear. "What do you mean you forgot to call me?" He looked up at the clock, Sakano would be here in about half an hour, could he find a replacement at such sort notice? "I can't believe this Motoko! You've left me with no time at all to find a replacement sitter, what am I suppose to do? I understand that your mother is ill but this is your job, you should have called me first thing this morning!" K was livid. "You know what…forget it! Thank you very much for ruining my evening, I think I'll be finding a more reliable sitter to look after my son from now on. I wish your mother well"

He click the phone off and tossed it back onto the counter before burying his face into his hands, he knew he was being a little harsh on the girl but he couldn't help it, he was beyond mad.

"Michael…Motoko can't take you for this evening, go and put your stuff back in your room, Sakano will be here soon, we can all have dinner and watch a movie together"

His son rushed back into the kitchen, tiny tears in his eyes. "B-but daddy, you were going to give Mr. Sakanu the special ring tonight, I can just stay in my room and be really really quite and pretend I'm not here" K smiled down at his son before scooping him up into his arms.

"That's very thoughtful of you Michael, but I can't just hide you away in your room, that's not fair. I'll give Mr. Sakano his special ring another night okay? Since he doesn't know about it he won't be upset right?" Michael gave his father a quick kiss before jumping out of his arms and dashing off to his room to dispose of his bag.

It wasn't long before a knock on the door signaled that Sakano had arrived.

"I'm so sorry, baby" He murmured before reaching out to open the door

-----------------------------------------------------

Awww poor Sakano….Poor K….their lovely romantic evening has been spoiled :-(

Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review and let me know If you do I'll give you a cookie

holds up a cookie jar

Pandora Zellas


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Sakano slammed the door to his apartment hard! He was furious.

He kicked off his shoes and stripped off his soaking wet shirt on his way into the bathroom to have a quick shower. The surprise evening K had planned out for them had gone terribly wrong.

Sakano had shown up at Ks apartment dead on 7 like his lover had asked, he was wearing the tight black shirt and jeans that K loved so much and had bought a bottle of wine on his way over. When K answered the door with that fake cheesy grin plastered to his face Sakano knew immediately that something was wrong. As soon as Sakano saw Michael sitting on the couch waving at him he knew the evening was going to go nothing like they had planned.

The producer stood under the spray of hot water trying desperately to will away the raging erection between his legs, he really didn't want to have to resort to a cold shower. Eventually Sakano leant back against the cool tiled wall and slid down to the floor of the shower stall, he pulled his legs up and hugged them to his chest, burying his face into his arms and allowed the hot soothing water to wash down his neck and back. Sakano tried once again to will away his erection, but he quickly gave up and moved his legs back down so he could grasp his weeping cock and pump it hard and fast. The events that led to this moment replayed over in his mind.

--------------------------------------------------

K pushed Sakano gently back against the couch and settled himself between the producers legs. Sakano moaned out at their erections met through the confines of their trousers, the friction causing him to pant and squirm in his lovers arms. "Oh god Claude, _ 'pant'_ are you sure we should be doing this with Michael in the next room?"

K quickly silenced him with a deep and passionate kiss, sliding his tongue past the producers lips to caress the inside of his mouth. The blondes hand unzipped Sakanos trousers and slid through to stroke him. Sakano broke away from the kiss and threw his head back "Ahhh Claude….ohh, babe lets move this through to the bedroom so we can get a bit more comfortable"

K stood up from the couch and lifted Sakano into his arms bridal style with ease

"We haven't been together in well over 2 months now babe, I'm looking forward to this" he whispered seductively into the blondes ear. He grinned when he felt a shudder run through Ks body.

They had almost made it to the safety of the master bedroom, but a cry of "ENEMY HAS BEEN SIGHTED" caused K to whirl round to face his son. The boy stood in his doorway brandishing a super soaker water gun. Michael fired the gun and squirted Sakano square in the face. K had been so shocked by the sudden assault by his son that he lost his grip and ended up dropping the producer unceremoniously into the floor.

"MICHAEL! What have I told you about having that damn gun out in the house?" K scolded. He reached out a hand to help his lover up from the floor, only to have it slapped away. Sakano dragged himself up from the floor, wincing at the pain in his rear, and headed towards the front door.

"S-Sakano, where are you going baby?" K started forward and grabbed a hold of Sakanos arm, the younger man jerked his arm out of Ks grasp.

"I'm going home K…I've had enough. I'll see you at work tomorrow" He noticed the blonde wince at the use of his nickname instead of his proper name.

And with that he was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakano cried out as a powerful orgasm shook his body, the mess that covered his chest and was quickly washed away by the water from the shower. The producer sat there for a few moments, trying to catch his breath again.

Eventually Sakano pulled himself back up and grabbed the soap to wash himself down. He didn't bother drying himself off once he stepped out the shower, instead he trudged through the living room to his bed room, naked and dripping puddles all over his floor. He flopped down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what was going to become of his relationship with K.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sakano stormed out of the apartment, K stood just staring at the door for a few moments .The sound of sniffling pulled him out of his daze. He turned to find Michael standing in the middle of the living room, the water gun held in one hand, the other brought up to wipe at the tears in his eyes.

"I'm s-s-sorry daddy, I didn't mean to upset Mr. Sakanu, I-I was only wanting to play w-with him, I didn't know he wouldn't like it" The boy sobbed. K walked over and took the water gun from his sons grasp before picking him up and sitting down on the couch, setting the younger Winchester onto his lap and hugging him tight.

"Shhh its okay honey, Mr. Sakano isn't upset at you, he's upset at something else, I'll call him later and make sure he's feeling better"

K gently rocked his son back and forth in his embrace until he fell asleep. He picked up the young boy gently and took him to his bedroom to let him sleep in peace. Once he was settled under the covers K kissed him goodnight and headed back to the living room. He picked up the glass of wine that sat on the table and downed the remains in one gulp.

K set the wine glass back down onto the table before picking up the phone, he had no idea when his lover was going to arrive home since he would have had to leave his car and get a taxi home instead. He dialled Sakanos number and was greeted with the answering machine after the fourth ring.

"Sakano baby, I'm sorry about this evening. That was probably the worst Anniversary anyone in the world has ever spent huh?" He laughed a little before becoming serious again "You know I love you more than life itself baby, I never intended for everything to end up like this. I hope you get home safe, I'll talk to you more at lunchtime tomorrow, please don't be angry at me. Sleep well my love"

K clicked the phone off and set it back into its cradle. He picked up the remote for the TV and flicked it on to the late night movie that was showing.

It wasn't long before K fell asleep curled up on the couch, dreaming dreams of his beloved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review and let me know If you do I'll give you a cookie

holds up a cookie jar

Pandora Zellas


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakano charged into the studio looking extremely harassed. His car had broken down, resulting in him having to get a train into work that morning. He was roughly 30 minutes late.

The producer slammed the door hard behind and his threw his briefcase down onto a nearby table. "Get to work! We haven't got all day!" he barked at the band, causing them to jump in fright and make haste to their instruments. K was shocked at the state of his lover, every day he came to work he looked even closer to that nervous breakdown he was bound to have. He was no longer the spastic, paranoid, shy young man he was when they first met, instead he was very snappish, angry and depressed.

"Sakano-san, your not looking very well today, maybe you should go home and sleep" Hiro offered. The guitarist moved away from the amp and slung his arm around his producers shoulders. "Has K-san been keeping you awake all night doing lovey dovey things?" he snickered. Sakano quickly moved away from the guitarist and glared at him.

"Nakano-san. Now is not the time to concern yourself with my sex life, now is the time to get your ass in gear and make some music, the guitar isn't going to play itself. Back to work!" He snapped. Hiro took a step back, looking wide eyed at Sakano.

"Sakano-san! That's not fair, We're only worried about you, besides _you_ were the one who was late this morning, which means its _your_ fault we're late in starting" The bubblegum pink popstar moved to stand beside his best friend "What happened to you Sakano? Your not yourself, we only want to help"

Sakanos glared shifted onto Shuichi. "That's none of your damn business Shindo-kun! Just….._eep_" He was cut off as he was pulled into a headlock and dragged towards the door of the studio. "K-K! Let me go!"

"Right guys you heard the man, get to work and make me some music, I want to hear notes playing when I come back from slapping our dear Sakano-san about"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K dragged Sakano in the headlock all the way up to his office on the third floor. He was amused at the looks he received in the elevator from the other passengers. It must have been a strange sight though, standing with the struggling and swearing producer under his arm while whistling along to some tune in his head cheerfully.

The blonde opened the door to Sakanos office and stepped inside, kicking the door shut behind him and locking it. He then pulled the shorter man over to his desk and sat him down into his chair. K then proceeded to straddle his lovers thighs and glared at him.

Sakano glared back.

"Now…you and I are going to have a little talk my love" K started, he reached forward and loosened Sakanos tie enough to slip it over his head. "You see. You've been coming into work for the past week in an extremely foul mood, and I can't help but think that it's got something to do with us, am I right"

Sakano said nothing, he tore his gaze away from the blond towering over him and down at the small coffee stain on the floor instead. He felt a gentle hand lift his face back up and soft lips caress his. K had a serious look in his eyes now. "Are you still having problems sleeping? Is that why you're loosing your temper so easily these days?" he asked with concern.

Sakanos face saddened and he nodded his head. "I keep having these dreams, they seem so real. They never end happy and when I wake up I find I can't get to sleep again". K ran his hand through his lovers hair, trying to help sooth him. "Tell me" He asked in a whisper.

Sakano drew in a shaky breath before starting. "Last nights dream was the worst. Michael had come home from school and we were both sitting in the livingroom. He asked what I was doing there and we told him that I was going to be living with you guys from now on. Suddenly Michael had seemed to age, he looked to be in his late teens now, and he was screaming all sorts at me, like how I turned his dad into a queer and he hated me for it" Sakano choked back a sob and leaned his head into Ks chest "He r-ran out of the apartment and I chased after him, when I got out of the building t-there was a crowd of folk standing in a circle around something, when I got closer I noticed M-Michael had been hit by a car, the blood was everywhere, it was horrific…."

Sakano felt K wrap his arms around him and melted into the embrace "You were then standing behind me, gun pointed at my head, telling me how I had killed your only child. Y-you pulled the trigger". Sakano couldn't speak anymore, instead he gripped onto Ks shirt and allowed the tears to run down his face.

K reached out and took Sakanos glasses from his face, he folded them up and placed them down on the desk behind him. "Are all the dreams like this? Do they all involve you, me and Michael?"

Sakano nodded again, he swiped away at the tears on his face with the back of his hand. "I'm frightened Claude, I don't want things to end up this way. In every one of my dreams Michael hates me and I end up alone…..I don't want to be alone" he ended in a whisper. He felt K move off his legs and looked up at his lover. The blonde moved to kneel down between his legs and rested a hand on each thigh, rubbing them in circles, a gentle smile set on his face.

"You don't need to worry baby, I already had a talk with Michael about us, I told him that we're much move than friends and he understood that". Ks smiled turned into a grin. "I also asked him how he would feel if you were to come live with us. Man Sakano, you should have seen that boys face light up, the thought alone made him so excited"

K stood up and pulled Sakano out of the chair with him, he then sat himself up on the desk and pulled the shorter man between his legs and wrapped his arms around his neck. "So what do you say baby? Do you think you could live with a pair of hyperactive blonde children?"

Sakano stood staring at K, had his lover just asked him to move in with him? "D-did you just ask me to move in with you and Michael?" K roared with laughter and shook his head, he leaned forward and left a sloppy wet kiss on the tip of Sakanos nose "Yes I did you silly thing, were you not listening to me? Or were you thinking of all the naughty things you want to do to me?" Sakanos face broke out into a huge grin and he threw himself into the blondes arms, causing them to both fall back against the desk.

"Do you even have to ask! Of course I'll move in with you guys!" Sakano was practically squealing like a schoolgirl. "When should I start moving my stuff in?" he asked eagerly. K pulled his arm away from the producers waist and pretended to check his watch. "Hmmm…how about…..now?" he asked. K reached over and grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the studio downstairs.

"Shuichi! I have some good news! You can all take the rest of the day off. Why don't you go home and screw Yuki-san a few times, its probably going to be the last fuck your going to get for at least a week since I'll need to haul your ass in earlier in the mornings to make up for lost time" He didn't wait for the boy to reply, he dropped the phone back into the base and wrapped his arms around Sakano again, pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

----------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know, if you do then i'll give you a cookie

holds up a jar of cookies

Pandora Zellas


	6. Chapter 6

This is the final chapter of 'Vision of the future' I hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as i have enjoyed writting it

Please note that this is a edited version of this chapter, and to be honest it seriously sucks. So if you would like to see the full smutty details then please go to AFF and read the last chapter there.

www. adultfanfiction. net/ aff/ story. php? no 544209617 (remove the spaces)

* * *

Chapter 6 

K threw Sakano down onto the bed before climbing up over the top of him.

"Yaknow, we're not going to get much packing done while your standing there being all sexy and stuff" K wiggled his eyebrow before leaning down to nip and suck at his lovers neck.

"You're such a distraction"

K began to unbutton Sakanos shirt

"You were bending over on purpose, you know I can't resist that ass!"

K began to trail kisses down Sakanos chest, his hair causing the younger man to giggle.

"My sexy, sexy Japanese baby, god, you turn me on so much"

Sakano moaned when K moved back up to pull one of his nipples into his mouth, biting and lapping his tongue around the hard little nub. After a few moments K switched over to the other nipple, giving it the same love and attention before pulling back. K manoeuvred his body till he was straddling Sakanos legs, he then reached out and caressed his lover cheek with the back of his hand.

"Sakano…..do you have any idea how much you mean to me? I never thought I would love again after Judy, but you proved me so wrong, I love you more than you could ever imagine"

Sakano was touched with Ks words, he had heard the blonde say '_I love you_' before, but never in so many heartfelt words. He reached up and slid his hand across the one caressing his face, locking their fingers together, he brought his other hand up to pull Ks face closer to his own, till their lips were only a few millimetres apart.

"Prove it to me Claude. Make love to me" he whispered with a lust filled voice before moving his head up slightly, locking their lips together in a firm and passionate kiss. Sakano felt K moan into their kiss and took advantage of his slightly parted lips, he slid his tongue into his lovers mouth, rubbing against Ks own tongue.

K pulled away from the kiss and looked down on Sakano, his face was flushed and he was panting slightly through lips swollen from their kisses. K thought he looked gorgeous. The blonde groaned at the sudden tightness in his groin and lent down to nibble at the producers earlobe. "You are so _beautiful_, I'm going to make sweet love to you right here, and then when we get back home I'm going to make love to you over and over" He trailed his kisses down the length of Sakanos neck and stopped to lick and suck at his collarbone, the younger man beneath him arched his back up, causing their erections to rub together. Both men moaned at the contact.

Sakano watched K through heavy lidded eyes, the blonde was currently undoing the button and zipper to his trousers. K shifted himself off Sakanos legs and pulled the producers trousers off along with his boxers. He then lay down on his side beside his lover and ran his hand down over Sakanos chest, stopping to circle his navel a few times with a finger before continuing its journey down to his erection. He wrapped his hand around the base and gave a few small strokes. K grinned when the younger man threw his head back and gasped, he lent down to kiss the exposed neck.

"Sakano…my raven beauty, you feel so good" He pressed himself closer against the smaller mans back. "This is all about you baby, I'm going to make up for the last 2 months right now".

Sakano was panting heavily now, Ks teasing strokes bringing him closer and closer to the edge, he could feel Ks length pressing against his cheeks, feeling a little cheeky, he thrust his hips back, grinning at the moan of pleasure in his ear. Sakano continued the action until he felt Ks warmth leave him, he tried to roll himself onto his back but felt a hand on his back stopping him. "Don't move from the position baby, I'll be right back".

He could hear the rustling of clothing being removed behind him, followed by the sound of the drawer in his bedside cabinet being opened. A few moments later he felt the bed sink slightly below him and his lovers warmth against his back again.

K took Sakano slowly and gently, taking his time to love his partner. At some point during their lovemaking Sakano had reached back and managed to pull his hair free of its ponytail. Slender finger were now fisted into his hair, pulling slightly with each thrust, the slight pain that followed each tug was simply delightful. Ks lips found there way back to Sakanos neck, kissing and licking his way up to his earlobe, he lapped his tongue around the shell of the ear and pulled the lobe into his mouth, suckling on it like he did with Sakanos nipples. Every inch of this man tasted sweet. 

Sakano was like a drug to K, he was addictive and K simply couldn't get enough. Sakanos cries were getting louder and more frequent now, hearing him cry out his name repeatedly was bringing the blonde closer to his peak. It didn't take long before they both reached their breaking point, moaning and crying out each others name.

Both men were exhausted, and it wasn't long before sleep took over them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The ringing of a cell phone eventually pulled the lovers away from their slumber.

"S'not mine" Sakano mumbled into the pillows before falling back to sleep again.

K reluctantly pulled away from the warm body that he held against his chest and went in search of his trousers. He finally retrieved them from the bottom of the bed and pulled the phone from his pocket, not bothering to check the caller ID before flipping it open. "Whaaat?" he whined tiredly into the speaker.

"Daddy? Where are you? You weren't at the school to pick me up so I had to go home with Adam and his mummy, are you okay?"

K was suddenly awake, he reached over to the nightstand to grab his watch and discovered to his horror that he was suppose to be at the school over an hour ago to pick up his son.

"Oh my goodness, Michael I'm soo sorry, I was helping Mr. Sakano with something and I totally lost track of time" He threw himself off the bed and scrambled around trying to gather his clothes together to throw back on. "I'll be at Adams as soon as I can to pick you up, I hope you weren't a bother to Adams mummy, tell her I said thank you for looking after you. Keep an eye out for me at the window okay?"

"Okay daddy, see you soon!"

K clicked the phone off and stuffed it back into his pocket, he reached over and shook Sakanos shoulder gently, trying to wake him up. "Sakano….Sakano baby wake up, I need to go." He laughed at the confused look his lover wore. "Sorry baby, we slept for a good few hours and I forgot to go and pick Michael up from school". K swooped down and pressed a gentle kiss to the producers forehead. "I'll take your car and leave you with the spacebus, just chuck what you can into the back and make your way over to mine when you're done"

Sakano wasn't too sure what was going on "M'okay babe, I'll see you later on tonight then" he muttered before rolling onto his back and stretching his arms above his head. "I love you"

K stopped at the door of the room and turned back, flashing Sakano a dazzling smile.

"I love you too baby, cya tonight"

K stopped as he was about to jump into the producers car and looked up at the tall apartment building. "Tonight" He said to no one in particular. He pulled his cell phone back from his pocket and flipped through his phonebook till he found the number he was looking for. "Tonight….I'll do it tonight…….Hiroshi! How you doing mate? You remember all those pictures I found of Suguru on your laptop the other day?...Yeah I thought you would…..would you like them to remain a secret? …Well for that to happen I need you to do me a little favour…..excellent! I'll be at yours in about an hour" He flipped the phone shut and climbed into the driver's seat of the car.

"Tonight….defiantly tonight"

K tore off down the road at top speed, he would need to grab some stuff for his son for the evening before picking him up and dropping him off with Hiro for the evening. His son would most defiantly need to be out the house for this all to go smoothly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakano leapt out of the drivers seat of the spacebus and looked up at the apartment block he was going to be living in. He couldn't deny that he was excited about moving in with his two favourite people. Even though Michael had been a wedge between the lovers when he first arrived, Sakano grew to love the young boy, even if he was a hyperactive pain in the ass like his father sometimes. He was so glad that the younger Winchester had accepted their relationship.

Sakano opened the back door to the bus and pulled out one of the smaller boxes that he had brought, there was so much stuff that he was going to need help taking it all up to the apartment, it had taken him a long time to get it down and into the bus since he didn't have Ks help and his neighbour was currently away for the week. He tucked the box under his arm and grabbed his backpack to sling over his shoulder, he shut the door to the bus, and made his way to the front lobby.

The raven haired man picked up the box and stepped out of the elevator once it reached Ks floor, he finally reached the door he was looking for and stood, wondering what to do next. _'Now….do I knock on the door and wait for an answer or do I just walk in?' _he asked himself. _'Well…..you've been sleeping with the guy for nearly 2 years now, and he just asked you to move in with him, so maybe he won't mind if I just come in...right?' _Sakano reached out and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it and opening the door wide enough to slip in with the box, he was confused as to why the lights were switched off.

_'Maybe K had to go out and left the door unlocked for me, it's strange that he wouldn't call me about that thought_' He slid his shoes off at the front door and left them neatly to the side. Sakano wasn't sure where the lightswitch was in the hall, so he decided to make his way to the livingroom to switch on a lamp instead. He turned the corner and gasped at the sight that greeted him.

The living room was bathed in the glow of what seemed like a hundred candles, all of different shapes and sizes, scattered all over the place. It all seemed strangely familiar to him somehow. He noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye and looked towards the master bedroom. There stood K, leaning against the doorframe, wearing a red silk housecoat, his hair was free of its usual ponytail and was trailing down his back, the glow of the candles seemed to make it shine.

"C-Claude, what's going on?" Sakano stuttered out, He remember now how this scene was familiar, this was the setting for the first of many dreams which resulted in Sakanos lack of sleep. He watched in a daze and K slowly made his way from the bedroom door over to him. The blonde slid his hands into each of his own and led him further into the room, he stopped when they reached the middle of the room and released his grip on his hands. K had his head bowed slightly, his hair falling forward, obscuring his eyes from vision.

"Touji" Sakano stiffened slightly, he had only heard K use his first name once before, and that was right before he decided that Sakano sounded better in the throws of passion.

"Touji…Touji my love. You are my world, you mean everything to me" K took a step back, he seemed nervous about something. "I never thought I would love anyone as much as I love you, I'm so thankful that you were there to help me pick up the pieces after Judy left me…because if you weren't, I surly would have destroyed myself. You made me realise that life was worth living, and it was worth living just to be with you"

Sakano felt his heat thumping rapidly in his chest, his breath caught in his throat when K bent down onto one knee and produced a small velvet box from the pocket of his silk robe. His older lover opened the box to reveal the platinum band that sat inside.

"Sakano….tell me you'll stay by my side of the rest of my life, tell me you'll marry me"

Sakano felt his knees give out from underneath him, he dropped down to the floor in front of his lover and stared at him in disbelief. His mouth was dry and his hands were trembling slightly, he wasn't sure if this was all real or a figment of his imagination. K had looked up at him now, unshed tears in his crystal blue eyes, waiting for his answer.

"O-of course…Yes of course I'll marry you Claude" Sakano could feel tears in his own eyes as K grinned and slid the thick band onto his ring finger, he stared at it for a few minutes before launching himself onto the blonde, causing them to both topple backwards. Sakano smothered Ks face in tiny kisses before bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Claude"

* * *

A/N Well thats all folks.cheers Keep an eye out for my future works i have a few ideas swimming around in my head...all KxSakano of course 

Love it? Hate it? please leave me a review and let me know, if you do i'll give you a cookie

Holds up a cookie jar

Pandora Zellas


End file.
